Les Coulisses de Sa Majesté
by Plikt
Summary: Vous aimez les aventures de "Sa Majesté" ? Vous vous posez de nombreuses questions sur les personnages, leurs habitudes, leurs secrets ? L'histoire en elle-même ne vous suffit plus ? Alors cette émission est là pour vous !
1. Première Interview

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne nous appartiennent pas, nous ne nous faisons pas d'argent avec eux.

L'histoire de « Sa Majesté » est disponible sur le profil de l'auteure, cette fiction n'a pour but que d'en parler sous un autre angle et n'est pas nécessaire à la compréhension de cette dernière. En revanche, avoir lu Sa Majesté permet de comprendre cette fiction ^-^

Enfin, Raven et Arthur appartiennent à l'auteure et ne sont pas prêtables, copiables ou quoi que ce soit (de toute manière, Raven a un caractère trop compliqué, nous vous le déconseillons…)

Et, sur ces petites formalités administratives, nous vous laissons profiter de ce moment !

* * *

><p>Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bienvenus pour la toute première de notre émission : « Les Coulisses de Sa Majesté ». Des interviews exclusives, des révélations, des anecdotes et bien d'autres surprises vous attendent, vous qui êtes des fans inconditionnels de la fiction « Sa Majesté ».<p>

Et aujourd'hui, spécialement pour la toute première émission, tous nos personnages principaux sont bien présents sur le plateau pour répondre à toutes les questions qui vont leur être posées !

Bien entendu, **vous pourrez, chers téléspectateurs, poser également autant de questions que vous voudrez à ces personnages, l'auteur, bref, à toute personne participant de près ou de loin au projet de « Sa Majesté » !**

Sans plus attendre, commençons immédiatement cette toute première interview qui promet d'être… mouvementée…

xoxoxoxo

La première question sera : **que pensez-vous, au juste, du titre de la fiction : « Sa Majesté » ? Est-ce que vous auriez voulu l'appeler autrement ?**

Heero : Bien sûr que non.

Raven : Bien sûr que oui !

Duo : Et ça recommence…

Heero : Cette fiction raconte l'histoire de Sa Majesté, il est donc tout à fait logique et normal qu'elle porte un tel nom !

Quatre : En fait, si on t'écoutait toi, elle s'appellerait : « L'histoire de Sa Majesté Duo Maxwell, l'être le plus important de la terre entière ».

Heero : … pas à ce point là mais…

Réléna : Cela dit, Heero a raison pour le coup…

Raven : C'est de la triche, t'es toujours d'accord avec lui…

Arthur : Et vous alors, comment vous l'auriez appelé cette fiction ?

Raven : « La chute des déesses ».

Hilde : Je ne vois pas le rapport…

Raven : Ou encore… « Raven et Arthur à la rescousse de Sa Majesté ».

Arthur : Il y a toujours Sa Majesté dans le titre, ça ne change pas grand-chose…

Camilla : En fait, il y a une raison tout à fait logique à ce titre.

Duo : Ah ?

Camilla : N'avez-vous pas remarqué ? A la fin de chaque chapitre il y a les mots « Sa Majesté ».

…

Hilde _murmurant à Réléna _: En fait… Je crois que ces mots sont là à cause du titre justement…

Réléna _à voix basse à son tour _: Je pense qu'on peut taire cette information…

xoxoxoxo

**Bien, je pense que nous pouvons passer, sans plus attendre, à une autre question. Pensez-vous que Duo soit un bon personnage pour le rôle de Sa Majesté ?**

Heero : Bien sûr !

Quatre : Tu sais, ne répond pas aussi vite, tu es, de toute façon, le moins crédible de nous tous.

Réléna : Cela dit… Est-ce que vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre pour ce rôle ?

Hilde : C'est vrai que bon, faut vouloir jouer la princesse en détresse, ouvrir la porte des démons, s'attirer des tonnes d'ennuis…

Raven : Et accepter de tomber amoureux d'un chevalier retardé qui sait pas ce qu'est le sexe.

Arthur : Je vous trouve mal placé pour traiter quelqu'un de chevalier retardé.

…

Raven : Ouais, je sais, ça en surprend plus d'un, mais c'est sa façon à lui de me dire qu'il m'aime.

Tomas : Pour en revenir à la question, il n'est pas de notre ressort de savoir si Duo est doué ou non pour ce rôle. C'est son rôle, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à accepter.

Quatre : Est-ce qu'on pourrait passer à la suite ?

Duo : … Je n'ai pas même eu mon mot à dire…

Quatre : Parce que tu as quelque chose à dire ?

Duo : Pas vraiment, c'était pour le principe…

xoxoxoxo

Dans ce cas, s'il n'y a pas d'autres avis sur la question, nous allons pouvoir passer à la suivante sans plus perdre de temps. Cette question s'adresse plus aux jeunes filles du groupe. Juste pour savoir, **quel est, selon vous, le couple le plus mignon de « Sa Majesté » ?**

Réléna _sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir_ : Raven et Arthur.

Raven : Normal.

Quatre : Non pas normal ! Pourquoi eux au juste ?

Raven : Parce qu'Arthur est ultra-mignon.

Arthur : (ne dis rien, mais rougit sérieusement).

Réléna : Le pire, c'est que Raven a raison.

Quatre : Parce que je ne suis pas mignon !

Hilde : Pas la plupart du temps en tout cas.

Quatre : Je suis tout à fait adorable !

Réléna : Oui, tu es mignon, mais terriblement chiant !

Quatre : Parce que lui il n'est pas chiant ?

Raven : Si, mais c'est mignon quant il est chiant, lui.

Duo : Et sinon, Heero et moi ?

Réléna : Parce que vous êtes un couple ?

Raven : Ouch, elle est dure là…

Hilde : Mais elle n'a pas tord…

Quatre : Trowa, dis leur que je suis mignon !

Trowa : …

Duo : Il n'a pas encore dit un seul mot, vus croyez qu'il y a un problème ?

Hilde : Ouais… Peut-être, mais il a jamais été bavard, il est trop tôt pour appeler une ambulance.

Bref… Cette question a demandé plus de réflexion, visiblement…

Réléna : Non non, on reste sur Raven et Arthur comme les plus trognons.

xoxoxoxo

… Passons à une question suivante : **Vous avez déjà rencontré un certain nombre de démons, lequel est votre préféré ?**

…

Raven : Pardon ?

Hilde : On doit préférer un de ces trucs ?

Duo : Vous dire le pire, on peut, mais le préféré…

Réléna : Peut-être qu'il y en avait au moins un d'un peu plus sympathique…

Heero : Entre le manoir de l'horreur et le pays des cauchemars, tu préfères quoi ?

Réléna : … Certes…

Camilla : Allons, il doit bien y en avoir un d'un peu plus fréquentable…

Raven : Alors, le pervers qui m'a transpercé les mains, où la folle fumée qui m'a fait découper Arthur en deux…

Arthur : … J'avoue que je n'arrive pas à choisir non plus entre les deux…

Quatre : En fait, tous ceux qu'on a pu rencontrer ont été… désagréables diront-nous…

Tomas : Non, même en cherchant bien, je ne suis pas parvenu à en trouver un seul…

Heero : … Celui qui a transpercé les mains de Raven.

Réléna : … Pardon ?

Heero : Celui que je préfère, c'est celui-là.

Raven : Nan mais ça va pas bien ta tête là…

Duo : C'est vrai Heero ! Il est complètement frappé celui-là !

Hilde : Comment est-ce que tu peux, ne serais-ce qu'en préférer un ?

Heero : Il n'a jamais rien tenté contre Duo.

Arthur : C'est votre seul argument ?

Heero _hoche la tête._

Raven : S'pèce d'égoïste…

Réléna : Mais, la femme fumée non plus ne nous a jamais attaqué…

Hilde : Je pense qu'il a choisi au hasard entre eux.

Raven : Ouais, mais de là à préférer celui-là…

Quatre : En fait, je crois qu'Heero n'aime pas Raven…

Heero _en marmonnant très bas : _Ce sale ancien chevalier a osé trahir Sa Majesté, la malmener, et renoncer à suivre les autres pour nous aider. Il s'est enfui bêtement sur les chemins tout seul comme un crétin…

Réléna : Je… crois qu'on a perdu Heero…

xoxoxoxo

**Quel est, selon vous, la personne la plus adorable de « Sa Majesté » ?**

Raven _catégorique_ : Arthur.

Arthur : … Je ne suis même pas surpris d'entendre ça…

Heero : En plus, c'est totalement faux, la personne la plus adorable, c'est Duo !

Duo : Tu sais, quand tu sors ce genre de trucs avec les yeux qui brillent, tu deviens toi-même sérieusement adorable…

Réléna : C'est vrai Heero, comme un petit enfant de cinq ans qui rencontre le père noël !

Quatre : A ta place, je serais vexé de la comparaison…

Camilla : Notre petite Réléna est tout à fait adorable ! En tout cas, elle a toujours les câlins qu'il faut pour remonter le moral.

Tomas : Mais vous savez ma douce, vous rivalisez sérieusement avec elle dans cette capacité.

Camilla : Allons mon ami, n'ennuyons pas ces jeunes gens avec nos échanges de compliments, ils seraient trop nombreux à votre égard.

Tomas : Mais ma mie, je ne me lasserais jamais de vous rappeler quelle merveilleuse personne vous êtes.

Camilla : Vous allez me faire rougir…

Quatre : Je ne sais pas si cet échange est adorable ou juste chiant…

Hilde : En tout cas, toi, on sait que tu n'es pas la personne la plus adorable…

Duo : Et Trowa n'a toujours rien dit pour te défendre…

Réléna : En fait, il n'a toujours rien dit tout court…

xoxoxoxo

Passons maintenant à une toute autre question. Une question plus personnelle, plus… gênante.

Raven : Je pense qu'ils vont nous parler de sexe…

Arthur : Vous ne pensez qu'à ça…

Raven : Quand tu es là, j'ai du mal à penser à autre chose.

En réalité, juste pour savoir,** quelle est votre plus grande peur ?**

Réléna : Ah…

Raven : Quelque part, je suis presque déçu…

…

Eh bien, déception, ou pas, répondez à la question s'il-vous-plaît…

Duo : Heero a une peur bleue des araignées !

Hilde : On t'a pas demandé de balancer…

Duo : Mais personne n'aurait commencé si je ne l'avais pas fait !

Hilde : Parfait, Duo a peur des ciseaux, pas des objets pointus, juste des ciseaux !

Duo : Hilde !

Hilde : Quoi ? J'ai rien fait moi.

Duo : Ah oui ? Eh bien, Hilde a peur des revenants !

Hilde : C'est normal ! C'est pas naturel ces trucs !

Réléna : Je ne sais pas trop de quoi j'ai peur… Je crois que j'ai peur qu'un jour, on ne puisse plus sourire…

…

Duo : C'est fou comme d'un seul coup ça vole plus haut cette histoire…

Hilde : Oui, on se rend compte que nous sommes terriblement égoïstes…

Raven : Moi j'ai juste peur qu'Arthur se fasse tuer !

Duo : Ouais… en parlant d'égoïsme…

Arthur : Je… ne sais pas trop de quoi j'ai peur… Comment est-ce qu'on le sait, au juste ? En fait, il y a quand même pas mal de choses qui me font peur…

Raven : Tu peux toutes les dire si tu veux…

Arthur : … ça prendrait trop longtemps.

Camilla : Dîtes juste ce qui vous gênerait le plus, ce que vous ne voudriez surtout pas voir arriver.

Arthur _de manière très innocente _: Je ne voudrais pas que Raven me laisse encore en arrière.

Réléna : C'est… tellement adorable !

Duo : Dit-elle les yeux brillants et les mains jointes comme si elle venait d'assister à un miracle…

Réléna : C'est un miracle ! Au moins, eux, ils se disent qu'ils s'aiment, ne se battent pas inutilement et sont trop adorables !

Revenons en à notre sujet Camilla, Tomas, Trowa, Quatre, votre plus grande peur ?

Quatre : Un Raberba Winner n'a peur de rien.

Duo : Pourtant, on a pu lire ce joli passage où tu explique à Trowa à quel point tu as peur de le blesser avec ta magie…

Quatre : C'est… différent…

Réléna : Cela dit, c'était véritablement adorable !

Camilla : Ma plus grande peur… Oh, je pense que c'est échouer à la préparation du gâteau que je fais pour les enfants.

_(Petite note : Pour Camilla, ses enfants ne sont autres que les jeunes du groupe…)_

Et vous deux, Tomas, Trowa ?

Tomas : Je n'ai guère envie de mettre à mal la bonne ambiance qui règne sur ce plateau, j'éviterais donc de la formuler.

Camilla : Il a peur de l'eau.

Tomas : Oh, ma mie, vous me connaissez par cœur, vraiment…

Heero : Je ne vois pas en quoi ça ruine l'ambiance…

Duo : Je crois qu'il n'avait juste pas envie de le dire…

Et vous, Trowa ?

Trowa : …

Réléna : Ah ouais, quand même…

Duo : Quatre, tu dois savoir de quoi il a peur, non ?

Quatre : Comment je pourrais savoir ça moi ?

Hilde : Eh bien…

Trowa : …

xoxoxoxo

Bon, il est bientôt temps de rendre l'antenne, ne perdons pas plus de temps. Nous allons, cependant, prendre le temps de poser deux questions posées par une fan (qui réalise des dessins pouvant être trouvés ici : http : / / carmilaleswagons. deviantart. com /).

La première sera de départager deux personnes de votre petit groupe.** De Réléna et Camilla, laquelle cuisine le mieux ?**

Réléna : Facile, je ne cuisine pas !

Duo : Ah non ?

Réléna : Non, je n'ai jamais rien réussi à faire cuire.

Hilde : Mais… Tu vivais seule non ? Et tu as recueillis Heero et Duo pendant des mois, comment est-ce que tu as fait ?

Réléna : En fait, il s'avère qu'Heero est un très bon cuisinier.

Heero : …

Raven : T'es déjà pas bien viril comme chevalier, mais ça s'arrange pas…

Duo : D'accord pour Heero, mais, quant on était pas là, tu mangeais quoi ?

Réléna : … Eh bien… C'est une longue histoire…

Duo : Laisse, j'ai pu envie de savoir…

Tomas : Ma mie, je crois que vous remportez le prix de la meilleure cuisinière !

Camilla : Il faudrait, pour cela, goûter à un plat d'Heero.

Raven : Sait-on jamais, il pourrait remporter le prix de _la meilleure cuisinière_.

Heero : …

xoxoxoxo

Et, dernière question de cette même fan, **pensez-vous que votre auteure regarde trop One Piece ?**

Raven : Sans hésitation, oui.

Réléna : Elle en est à une moyenne de quatre épisodes par jour…

Hilde : Et maintenant, elle veut aussi regarder les films…

Duo : Est-ce que ça vous serait venu à l'esprit de lancer le premier film à une heure du matin à vous ?

Heero : D'autant que son personnage préféré laisse à désirer…

Hilde : Elle a plus de personnage préféré, elle a décidé de tous les aimer… Même la dernière qu'elle a vu arriver elle en est fan…

Raven : Et puis c'est fatigant de l'entendre crier dès que y en a un qui se prend un truc dans la gueule ! J'veux dire, quand je me fais charcuter, elle est calme, détendue, et quand ce Sanji-machin se transperce les pieds sur des piques, elle cri dans son lit comme une hystérique !

Arthur : On sent votre jalousie pour le coup…

Raven : Eh bah oui !

Réléna : Je propose de lancer une pétition pour interdire à l'auteure de regarder One Piece !

Duo : Parfait !

Heero : Elle risque de faire une crise de manque et de se venger sur nous…

Duo : Ah…

Hilde : C'est vrai que c'est un risque…

Raven : Alors laissons-là continuer à hurler… Et puis, avec de la chance, Sanji va mourir…

Arthur : Pourquoi lui en particulier ?

Raven : … Je sais pas…

Ce sera sans doute une prochaine question à poser, mais nous devons rendre l'antenne à présent !

xoxoxoxo

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de suivre cette émission, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis la concernant, et à poser vos questions à nos chers acteurs ! Des questions générales, personnelles, gênantes, lâchez-vous ! Ces questions peuvent, également, être posées à l'auteure ! (Si sa vie vous intéresse cela dit… Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés, rassurez-vous).

Et, qui sait, Trowa commencera peut-être à parler d'ici là…

Quatre : En fait, je crois qu'il a peur des caméras…

Trowa : …

Ceci explique cela…

Merci de nous avoir suivi, merci de continuer à suivre les aventures de Sa Majesté chaque semaine, et à très bientôt pour de nouveaux bonus !


	2. Deuxième Interview

Bonjour et bienvenu à tous et à toutes pour votre deuxième édition de votre émission « Les Coulisses de Sa Majesté ». Suite au succès de la première, nous remettons le couvert avec des invités exceptionnel, des infos croustillantes, en bref, de nombreuses promesses de révélations pour vous, chers téléspectateurs !

Mais, avant d'accueillir nos prestigieux invités, une petite précision s'impose. En effet, Trowa étant présent aujourd'hui, l'émission se déroulera entièrement en caméra cachée pour lui éviter un mutisme plus important qu'habituellement…

Et sur ces dernières informations, je vous demande d'accueillir notre première invitée, Réléna ! Merci de l'applaudir bien fort pendant qu'elle s'installe (oui, même si vous êtes devant votre ordinateur et qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.)

_Réléna entre, dit bonjour, et s'installe dans le fauteuil qui lui est réservé (qui n'a pas applaudis ?)_

Bien, vous semblez en forme aujourd'hui. **Est-ce qu'il se serait passé quelque chose en coulisse ?**

Réléna : Rien de bien important…

Ah… Bon…

Réléna _se penche en prenant un air de confidente _: En fait, avec Hilde, on a entendu de drôles de bruits venant d'un des placards, alors on est allées voir.

Oui, et qu'est-ce que vous avez pu voir ?

Réléna : Vous savez le garçon mignon là, qui court partout en proposant du café ?

Nath' ? C'est l'assistant du directeur. Mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Réléna : Et l'autre là, qui regarde toujours tout le monde d'un air presque méchant, qui fait peur avec ses cheveux noirs dans la figure…

Raven ?

Réléna : Non, Raven je le connais, même si, il faut l'avouer, cette description peu correspondre !

Alan ?

Réléna : Oui ! C'est ça !

Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces deux là ?

Réléna : Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont, mais je sais ce qu'ils font ! _Clin d'œil complice._

… Chers téléspectateurs, pour votre information, le monde n'est pas uniquement peuplé d'hommes homosexuels…

Réléna : Malheureusement…

… mais, on peu dire que Mademoiselle Réléna semble, cependant, les attirer autours d'elle.

Réléna : Oui, on appelle ça de la chance.

En parlant de chance d'ailleurs, nous allons passer à la première question qu'un téléspectateur a voulu vous poser. Il s'agit d'haru qui se demandait :

« **Comment est-ce que tu fais, quoi qu'il se passe, pour gagner perpétuellement aux cartes ?** »

Alors, un secret ? Une triche particulière ?

Réléna : Heu… _elle rougit un peu. _En fait, je n'ai même pas besoin de tricher…

Les autres sont si… nuls que ça ?

Réléna : Non ! Je n'ai pas dis ça mais… Eux, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de chance…

En parlant de ça, qui, dans votre groupe a, selon vous, le moins de chance en général ?

Réléna : C'est pas facile comme question… Ce sont quand même des cas dans leur genre…

Mais, s'il ne fallait dire qu'un nom ?

Réléna : … J'hésite quand même un peu entre Duo et Heero. Parce que c'est vrai que Trowa s'en prend pas mal dans la gueule, mais c'est quand même lui qui le cherche un peu, alors que les deux autres…

Heero _apparu de nulle part _: C'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup de chance…

Réléna : N'est-ce pas !

Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ?

Heero _air surpris _: Eh bien, je viens répondre à l'interview…

Oui mais, vous n'étiez pas invité aujourd'hui…

Heero : Mais, c'est bien une émission qui doit parler de Sa Majesté, n'est-ce pas ?

Heu… Oui mais…

Heero : Alors il est normal que je sois là pour parler de Sa Majesté !

Réléna _mains jointes et yeux brillants _: L'amour…

Mouais… La phase piou-piou du Heero est donc encore en fonction…

Heero : La phase quoi ?

Réléna : Rien Heero, rien…

Mais, cela dit, Heero, qu'est-ce que vous comptiez dire en venant ici au juste ?

Heero : Heu… Je ne sais pas trop… _Il rougit._ Je pense que je voulais juste… Répondre à des questions sur Duo…

Mais… Nous ne parlons pas que de Duo ici…

Heero : Ah non ?

Non…

Heero : Mais, on m'a pourtant dis qu'on parlait de Sa Majesté ici…

Oui, l'histoire, qui porte ce titre. Titre que vous avez d'ailleurs vaillamment défendu la dernière fois…

Heero : Je comprends mieux… Bien, dans ce cas, je ne vais pas m'imposer plus longtemps !

_Nous regardons Heero partir calmement. Visiblement, il n'était vraiment là que pour parler de Duo…_

J'hésite entre trouver ça adorable ou pitoyable…

Réléna : C'est adorable voyons !

Et si Duo avait été une fille et Heero un garçon ?

Réléna : Là c'était pitoyable…

Mais… Bref, maintenant que notre invité surprise s'en est allé, que diriez-vous de répondre à la deuxième question posée par une fan ?

Réléna : Eh bien, comme je suis là pour ça…

Parfait ! Dans ce cas, Réléna, vous nous avez avoué la dernière fois ne pas savoir faire la cuisine. Voici une question posée par Carmelida que plus d'un devait se poser :

« **Comment est-ce que tu faisais pour manger avant qu'Heero et Duo ne viennent ?** »

Réléna : … Je savais qu'on me le demanderait…

Eh bien, oui, pas de langue de bois dans cette émission ! Nous sommes à la recherche de la vérité et nous ne laisserons rien nous échapper ! Le spectateur a le droit de tout savoir !

Réléna : Vous n'en faîtes pas un peu trop…

Peut-être… Mais répondez quand même à la question s'il-vous-plaît…

Réléna : Oui oui ! Eh bien… Avant qu'Heero et Duo ne débarquent je mangeais des choses très simples, c'est tout.

…

Réléna : …

…

Réléna : …

… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par « simples » ?

Réléna : Beaucoup de choses que je n'avais pas besoin de cuire ou que j'avais juste à jeter pêle-mêle dans une grande marmite.

… Et… C'était bon ?

Réléna : Pas trop, non. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Heero de devenir ma femme !

… Votre femme ?

Réléna : Oui, bon, je sais, normalement je suis une femme. Mais c'est lui qui faisait la cuisine ! Il a même commencé à faire la lessive parce que ça l'occupait…

… Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi… actif au niveau des tâches ménagères maintenant ?

Réléna : Plus du tout depuis que Camilla est là ! Comme elle fait tout sans se plaindre, Heero se dit que c'est bon et il ne fait rien de plus.

Bien, vous avez, il me semble, répondu aux questions que les fans ont voulu vous poser.

Réléna : C'est vrai ? Je peux partir ?

… Vous êtes pressée ?

Réléna : Eh bien oui ! Vous comprenez, Alan et Nath' n'ont peut-être pas encore terminé !

Heu… Je pense que si, quand même…

Réléna : Mais non ! Ils sont jeunes, vigoureux et plein d'énergie !

Bien ! Merci d'avoir été avec nous je pense que nous allons en rester là !

Et, en attendant notre prochain invité, nous vous demandons de patienter avec cette page de publicité.

* * *

><p>Vous voyagez chaque jour sans vous arrêter ?<p>

Vos vêtements sont tâchés, déchirés et commencent même à sentir un peu ?

Adoptez la méthode Raven.

Portez-les quand même !

La méthode Raven est déconseillée aux personnes maniaques et cardiaques, ainsi qu'aux personnes accompagnées d'un Arthur ou possédant encore quelques notions d'hygiène.

* * *

><p>Bien, nous sommes de retour sur le plateau des « Coulisses de Sa Majesté » et nous accueillons notre nouvel invité, Trowa.<p>

Bonjour Trowa.

Trowa _regarde autours de lui mais ne voit pas de caméras _: … Bonjour…

Vous êtes, probablement, l'un des membres du groupe de Sa Majesté à être le plus silencieux. Pourquoi au juste ? Timidité ?

Trowa : … Pas particulièrement…

Mais… alors pourquoi est-ce que vous ne parlez presque pas ? On l'a vu, dans Sa Majesté, vous pouvez parler nettement plus, et dire des choses très intéressantes, mais dans nos rencontres, c'est à peine si nous parvenons à vous arracher trois mots…

Trowa : Je n'ai rien à dire…

Donc, vous ne parlez que quand vous avez quelque chose à dire…

Trowa : Oui.

Eh bien… ça va être sympa ce rendez-vous… Mais, sans plus tarder, passons aux questions que l'on a voulu vous poser. En fait, il n'y en a qu'une seule mais elle promet d'être intéressante. Trowa, voici une question d'haru :

« **Comment fais-tu pour supporter Quatre ?** »

Trowa : …

…

Trowa : …

…

Trowa : …

… Alors ?

Trowa : Je réfléchis…

Quatre : Comment ça tu réfléchis !

Mais… Comment a-t-il fait pour apparaître comme ça lui…

Quatre : Tu n'as pas à réfléchir ! Contente toi de répondre à la question au lieu d'hésiter comme ça !

Trowa : …

Je vous repose la question, comment faîtes-vous pour supporter… Quatre…

Quatre : Mais, de toute façon, c'est quoi cette question au juste ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas me supporter !

Ne me criez pas dessus ! Premièrement, je n'ai pas posé la question (c'est haru qui l'a fait, mais je balance personne hein…) et, deuxièmement, avouez quand même que vous n'avez pas un caractère facile !

Quatre : Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Où sont les caméras que je m'adresse immédiatement à haru ?

Trowa _commence à se raidir à la mention de caméras._

Mais voyons –ahah- il n'y a pas de caméras ici et, s'il y en avait, elles ne seraient certainement pas cachées dans les pots de fleur autour de nous.

Quatre _se tourne vers un pot de fleur _: Alors, haru, comme ça il est difficile de me supporter ? Et pourquoi au juste ?

Il y… beaucoup de raisons, il me semble…

Quatre _se tourne vers la journaliste en la regardant… avec un air méchant _: Pas de commentaire. Et d'ailleurs _se tourne maintenant vers Trowa qui est, sans nul doute, sa victime favorite, _tu n'as toujours pas répondu toi.

Trowa : …

Ah, oui c'est vrai. Alors Trowa ? Qu'est-ce qui vous aide à… tenir... ?

Trowa : … Je l'aime.

Réléna _criant de loin dans les coulisses _: C'est adorable !

Ah oui, ceci explique cela.

Quatre : C'est tout ?

Comment ça c'est tout ? Le fait qu'il vous aime explique plutôt bien comment il peu supporter votre caractère…

Quatre : Non ! Cette réponse n'explique rien du tout ! Il l'a juste donnée parce qu'il n'avait rien trouvé à dire !

… Vous avez du mal avec le romantisme, pas vrai ?

Quatre : Et puis, ce n'est pas à lui qu'il faut demander comment il fait pour me supporter, mais plutôt à moi, comment je fais pour continuer à apprécier ce mastodonte qui mange trop, ronfle parfois et ne fais absolument pas attention à l'univers dans lequel nous vivons quant il voit de la nourriture !

Trowa _n'a rien écouté parce qu'un assistant (Nath') lui a amené de quoi grignoter._

Quatre : C'est exactement ce que je disais !

Très bien Quatre. Alors, comment faîtes-vous pour le supporter lui ?

Quatre _se calme brutalement._

Alors ?

Quatre _croise les bras _: Je ne vois pas pourquoi je répondrais à ce genre de questions !

Trowa _se contente de lui prendre la main en se croyant discret._

Quatre _rougit furieusement._

Bien, le temps nous manque et nous allons accueillir un nouvel invité. Nous vous laissons donc apprécier une nouvelle page de publicité pendant que nous nous débarrassons de ceux-là…

Quatre : Comment ça se débarrasser !

* * *

><p>Pour garder des cheveux longs et sublimes, Duo utilise Boréal.<p>

Admirez cet éclat, et ce touché caresse…

Boréal, parce qu'il le vaut bien…

* * *

><p>Bien, nous nous retrouvons avec notre dernière invitée qui n'est autre que la meilleure ami du protagoniste principal de Sa Majesté. Je vous demande de faire un triomphe pour Hilde !<p>

Mais, attention, elle n'est pas ici pour répondre à nos questions, mais pour nous faire une révélation qui devrait être fracassante !

En effet, avant d'arriver dans ce monde fantastique que nous connaissons bien, Duo était, avant, sur terre, et il avait sa propre vie.

Aujourd'hui, sa meilleure amie nous raconte, **la grande première histoire d'amour de Duo Maxwell !**

_Il s'appelait James. Il était grand, avec de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient toujours devant les yeux. On le voyait toujours les repousser d'un geste ample de la main quant ils le gênaient._

_Il passait beaucoup de temps seul dans son coin, bricolant des inventions dont lui seul avait le secret. Et, dans ces moments de grand sérieux, il n'y avait que Duo qui pouvait s'approcher sans être immédiatement chassé._

_Pourtant, James restait quelqu'un de sympathique. Il était toujours prêt à aider les autres, et il savait être réellement courageux quant il le fallait. Une fois, il a même fait face à un chien méchant qui menaçait l'une de ses amies._

_Et, sans que personne ne voit la chose arriver, Duo et lui tombèrent amoureux aussi simplement que ça._

_Ils se promenaient en se tenant la main, restaient perpétuellement ensemble et ne laissaient même plus les autres les approcher._

_Et puis, un jour, James a dû partir, sans réellement donner d'explication._

_Longtemps, on a vu Duo se rendre là où James avait installé son atelier. Là où il avait fabriqué bien des choses. Et il restait là, immobile, semblant se rappeler de ce qu'ils avaient pu dire, faire…_

_Semblant se rappeler de ce premier amour, perdu à jamais…_

…

Merci Hilde pour cette histoire qui, nous le rappelons, est exclusive. Est-ce que vous acceptez de répondre à quelques questions concernant ce moment de la vie de votre ami ?

Hilde : Heu… Oui… Bien sûr…

Bien, alors, tout d'abord, pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais entendu parler de ce garçon dans « Sa Majesté » ?

Hilde : Eh bien… C'était il y a longtemps alors… peut-être que Duo n'a juste plus envie d'en parler. Il l'a peut-être un peu oublié…

Oublié ?

Hilde : Ce serait mieux en tout cas ! Parce qu'il allait vraiment mal quand James est parti…

Vous nous avez dit que Duo et lui étaient amoureux, jusqu'où sont-ils allés au juste dans leur relation ?

Hilde : … Jusqu'où ?

Oui, jusqu'où ? Premier baiser ? Première fois ?

Hilde : Non mais ça va pas ! Ils se tenaient la main, je l'ai dis, et ils disaient qu'ils étaient amoureux ! C'est bien suffisant !

… Suffisant ? Vous êtes sûre ?

Hilde : Bien sûr ! Ils avaient à peine quatre ans ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez espèce de détraquée ?

Ils… avaient quatre ans ?

Hilde : Oui !

Ah ! Je vois… S'il-vous-plaît, précisez nous ce genre d'information avant de raconter l'histoire…

Hilde : Parce que… Vous n'aviez pas compris ?

Pas vraiment, non… Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, nous savons tout de même que, dès ses trois ans, Duo était déjà attiré par les garçons !

Hilde : Oui, enfin, y a quand même eu Sylvia après…

… Mais nous n'avons plus le temps pour continuer cette interview ! Il vous faudra donc attendre une prochaine fois pour tout savoir de l'histoire d'amour passionnée que Duo a vécu avec Sylvia !

Hilde : Ils étaient en CE2…

Vous n'avez aucun sens des affaires commerciales, pas vrai ?

Hilde : …

Aucun problème ! Si ce n'est pas Sylvia, nous parlerons de beaucoup d'autres choses !

Des découvertes, des exclus et des enquêtes, vous saurez tout dans « Les Coulisses de Sa Majesté » !

Si vous voulez participer à l'émission, **n'hésitez pas à envoyez vos idées, questions ou remarques aux « Coulisses de Sa Majesté », en cliquant, tout simplement sur reviews** !

Merci pour votre attention, et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles exclusivités !

La prochaine fois, Raven et Arthur seront présents pour répondre à toutes vos questions, sans langue de bois ! ^-^


	3. Troisième Interview

Bienvenu à tous pour notre troisième rendez-vous dans « Les Coulisses de Sa Majesté » ! En espérant ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau moment avec vos héros, nous avons avec nous Raven et Arthur qui sont, d'après les commentaires, des figures emblématiques de cette histoire !

Raven : Normal…

… Certes… Et, de ce fait, Miy se pose énormément de questions sur vous Raven. Mais bon, vous ne vouliez pas venir sans Arthur alors… D'ailleurs, est-ce que vous faîtes quelque chose sans qu'Arthur soit là ?

Raven : Je vais aux toilettes sans lui.

Arthur : Raven !

Bref, l'interview a à peine commencée et je sens déjà que ça va être long…

Raven : Normal…

Reprenons si vous le voulez bien ! Après tout, il y a un certain nombre de questions et, vu comme c'est parti, nous risquons de dépasser le temps limite de l'émission.

Raven : Et c'est grave ça ?

… Un peu. Y a quand même la question des émissions suivantes, des publicités et puis, je suis pas payée pour mes heures supp'…

Raven : Parce que t'es payée pour ce que tu fais ?

… Oui. Et une misère en plus.

Raven : Et t'as jamais pensé à faire des réclamations à ce sujet ?

Si si, mais tu connais l'auteure. Quant elle a une idée en tête, elle en change pas. Alors pour mon augmentation…

Raven : Ouais, je sais ce que c'est… Soixante-cinq chapitres, et j'ai toujours pas conclu avec lui !

Oui c'est vrai ça, ça fait quand même beaucoup…

Arthur : Heu… Excusez-moi, vous ne deviez pas commencer l'interview à cause des délais à respecter ?

Ah ! Si. Bien, avant de me laisser distraire à nouveau, voici la première question. (Toutes les questions ont été posées par Miy)

**Tes yeux et tes cheveux sont de quelles couleurs ?**

Raven : … Parce que ça se voit pas ?

Pas pour les lecteurs en tout cas.

Raven : Et l'auteure l'a pas précisé ?

Si… Sans doute une fois ou deux… Mais avec autant de chapitres, ce n'est pas très étonnant que les lecteurs n'y pensent pas toujours !

Raven : Tu veux dire que c'est normal que les lecteurs ne pensent pas toujours à moi ?

C'est déjà un miracle qu'ils vous aiment autant dans la mesure où vous êtes, quand même, un simple personnage rajouté.

Raven : Tu veux mourir ?

Arthur : Pour répondre, Raven a des cheveux noirs un peu trop longs qu'il ne coiffe jamais (cf : dessins sur deviantart), et ses yeux sont… rouges.

C'est quand même une drôle de couleur ça, rouge.

Arthur : Oui, c'est vrai. Mais même si au début c'est un peu inquiétant, on s'y habitue très rapidement.

Je dois avouer que j'ai toujours du mal…

Arthur : Oh, ça doit être lié au fait qu'il est, présentement, en colère.

Ah oui, c'est sans doute ça.

Raven : … C'est ça, parlez comme si j'étais pas là…

Arthur : On aurait du mal à vous oublier…

Mais puisque vous rappelez votre présence, passons plutôt à la question suivante qui est, tout de suite, bien plus intéressante !

**« Est-ce que tu te vois faire ta vie avec Arthur ? »**

Arthur : C'est… Peut-être un peu tôt…

Raven (catégorique) : Bien sûr.

Arthur : Comment ça bien sûr !

Raven : Bah, bien sûr que je me vois faire ma vie avec toi.

Comme c'est romantique !

Arthur : Ah non ! Ne passez pas en mode fan !

*Hum* Pardon. Mais, Raven, vous vous projetez vraiment dans le futur avec Arthur ?

Raven : Oui.

Arthur : …

Et… Est-ce que vous pourriez nous donner quelques détails supplémentaires ?

Raven : … Comme quoi ?

Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous feriez, par exemple, dans dix ans ?

Raven : … Mais j'en sais rien moi. On voyagera sans doute…

Dans dix ans ?

Raven : Pourquoi on s'arrêterait ?

Eh bien, peut-être qu'Arthur voudra un jour… Se poser quelque part. Avoir une maison… Une famille.

Raven : Mais ça sert à rien tout ça.

… Vous trouvez vraiment qu'avoir une maison à soi ne sert à rien ?

Raven : Suffit d'un feu un peu violent pour la perdre, alors autant pas en avoir.

Arthur : Laissez tomber, vous perdez votre temps à vouloir le rendre sédentaire…

Mais vous Arthur, vous vous voyez vraiment continuer à marcher tous les jours comme ça ?

Arthur (rougissant) : Je… Je dois avouer que je n'en sais trop rien. Je n'avais pas réfléchis à ce genre de choses moi…

Raven : Mais y a pas à réfléchir ! Dans une maison ou sur les routes, on reste ensemble et c'est tout ! Si ça se trouve, dans dix ans, on travaillera dans un ranch ou une connerie du genre. On connait pas le futur, alors on va pas se prendre la tête avec !

Oui et puis, avec votre lutte contre les démons, vous ne savez même pas si vous serez encore là dans dix ans après tout !

Arthur : …

Raven : T'as le don de pourrir l'ambiance toi, pas vrai ?

Heu… Désolée, parlons de choses plus joyeuses et, surtout, passons à la question suivante :

**« As-tu****déjà eu d'autres relations avant celle avec Arthur ? »**

Arthur : … C'est vrai que vous êtes plus âgé, ça ne serait pas très étonnant…

Alors ? Une petite amie ? Un petit ami ?

Raven : Non.

Non ?

Arthur : Non ?

Raven : Non, personne.

Est-ce que vous avez bien compris la question ? Vous savez, un baiser, une nuit passée avec quelqu'un, ça compte aussi, même si vous n'étiez pas vraiment amoureux !

Raven : Bah non, y a personne.

Arthur : Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de mentir pour ne pas me vexer.

Oui, après tout, le principe de cette émission, c'est pas de langue de bois !

Raven : Mais pourquoi vous me cherchez ! Je vous l'ai dis plusieurs fois déjà ! Y a jamais eu personne !

Arthur : Mais… Pourquoi ?

Raven : Comment ça pourquoi ?

Eh bien, ce qu'Arthur tente, sans doute, de comprendre, c'est… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez, jamais, eu la moindre aventure…

Raven : … Comment tu veux que je réponde à ça ? J'en sais rien moi !

Non mais, sérieusement, j'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'il n'y ait pas eu le moindre petit flirt dans votre vie !

Arthur : C'est vrai quoi… Vous êtes quand même un chevalier…

Oui, et puis, vous avez aussi quelques qualités.

Arthur : Oui, aussi…

Même si, c'est vrai, il faut réussir à les voir sous votre apparence qui est un peu, il faut le dire, effrayante.

Arthur : C'est vrai que c'est ce qui saute immédiatement aux yeux.

Raven : Vous savez… Je crois que j'ai même plus besoin de dire moi-même pourquoi j'ai jamais eu de « flirt », comme tu dis, avant.

Bien, bien, ne nous fâchons pas, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Raven (marmonne) : Non, c'est sûr…

Passons plutôt à la question suivante !

**« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes bien chez Arthur ? »**

Raven : Bonne question…

Arthur : Hey !

Raven : Bah quoi ? C'est vrai non que c'est une bonne question…

Arthur : Mais… Dis comme ça, c'est vraiment vexant !

Et si vous nous disiez, plutôt, ce qui vous vient à l'esprit quand on vous parle d'Arthur ? Comment est-ce que vous le trouvez ?

Raven : Il est petit.

… En même temps, vous êtes relativement grand…

Raven : Il est têtu aussi. Et puis, il a tendance à toujours me crier dessus pour pas grand chose.

Ah oui ? Pour quoi au juste ?

Arthur : Je ne cri pas tant que ça…

Raven : Il hurle quand je fais pas un feu, quand je mange des trucs pas assez cuits. Aussi quand je remet des vêtements qu'il trouve trop uses ou quand je decide d'aller me baigner n'importe où… Une fois, il a même crié parce que j'ai tué un lapin !

Vous avez tué un lapin !

Arthur : Je savais bien que je ne serais pas le seul à vous en vouloir…

Raven : Mais bon sang ! Si je l'avais pas tué, on aurait mangé quoi au juste ? Je te signale qu'en montagne, on bouffe ce qu'on attrape !

Bon… Et, sinon, pourquoi est-ce que vous aimez Arthur au juste ?

Raven : Parce que c'est Arthur.

Arthur (rougit).

… Une autre raison ?

Raven : Pas besoin d'autre raison. C'est Arthur, alors je l'aime.

Arthur (encore bien plus rouge).

D'accord… Merci… Mais, qu'en est-il de vous Arthur, qu'est-ce que vous aimez chez Raven ?

Arthur : Ce que… J'aime chez Raven ?

Oui, qu'est-ce que vous aimez chez lui ? Je dois l'avouer, je me le demande depuis un moment…

Arthur : Oui, c'est vrai qu'il est très têtu. Relativement égoïste aussi… Et puis, il ne semble avoir aucune conscience des sentiments des êtres vivants qui l'entourent. En plus, il ne prend pas soin de lui ! Il prend toujours trop de risques sans faire attention à ses blessures ou à sa vie ! Chaque fois qu'il sort son épée, je reste presque terrorisé à l'idée que, cette fois, il tombe sur un adversaire plus fort que lui !

Donc, en plus, il vous fait vous inquiéter pour lui…

Arthur : Oui ! Avec cette manie qu'il a de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, de me protéger, beaucoup trop, dès qu'il y a quelque chose… Même s'il n'en a pas l'air, il n'arrête pas de veiller sur moi, de se jeter devant le danger pour m'éviter d'y être confronté…

Raven : Je me disais bien que je devais quand même avoir des qualités…

Arthur : Vous n'en avez dîtes aucune à mon sujet…

Raven : Si, j'ai dis que tu étais Arthur.

C'est pas un compliment ça…

Arthur : …

Raven : Bien sûr que si s'en est un !

Bref… Passons à la question suivante rapidement…

Raven : Ah, on va dépasser le délai de l'émission ?

… J'espère que non…

**« Est-ce que tu es flatté de savoir qu'il y a plein de****lectrices qui adorent votre couple ? » **

Raven : En fait, je m'en fiche.

Pardon ?

Arthur : Ne l'écoutez pas ! Nous sommes vraiment très honorés que les lectrices puissent nous accorder autant d'importance.

Raven : Mais c'est normal surtout !

Arthur : Non ça ne l'est pas ! Nous sommes des personnages inventés ! Rajoutés par l'auteur ! Les lectrices devraient nous jeter des pierres, pas nous apprécier à ce point !

Raven : Comment ça nous jeter des pierres ? Qui va nous jeter des pierres ?

Arthur : … Personne… Mais elles auraient pu !

Raven : Sauf qu'elles l'ont pas fait !

Mais… Alors, honorés ou pas ?

Raven : Pas particulièrement…

Arthur : Si on l'est ! (catégorique)

Bien, passons à la question suivante dans ce cas…

**« Est-ce que tu as été fâché que Plikt****ne parle plus de toi pendant au moins 2 chapitres ? » **

Raven : Bah… Elle parle tous les jours de moi à tout le monde alors, ça va.

Arthur : C'est vrai qu'elle… Arrête pas…

Raven : Mais c'est normal en fait. D'ailleurs, c'est même plutôt anormal qu'elle ait pu se passer de moi pendant deux chapitres !

Peut-être qu'elle en avait marre de vous voir…

Raven : Non, vraiment, tu veux mourir avant d'achever cette interview toi ?

Pas particulièrement…

Raven : Alors passe à la question suivante.

Vous… Ne vous prononcerez pas plus sur votre longue absence ?

Raven : Je te rappelle qu'on parle de l'auteure et que je suis, en ce moment, dans une situation relativement critique face à un démon.

Arthur : Et en plus Plikt rêve d'une relation entre ce démon et Raven alors… mieux vaut ne pas trop la chercher en ce moment…

Raven : Voilà quoi…

Arthur : D'ailleurs (message subliminal de Plikt), un dessin d'une telle relation suffirait peut-être à assouvir ce rêve qu'elle a depuis quelques temps…

Raven : Question suivante j'ai dis !

Oui oui… Pour une fois que ça devenait intéressant…

**« Est-ce que tu as toujours****été attiré par les hommes ? » **

Raven : … J'y ai jamais réfléchis…

Arthur : Ah non ?

Raven : Bah, et toi, tu pensais tomber amoureux d'un homme ?

Arthur : Je pensais devenir prêtre à la base…

Raven : Tu sais que tu répond pas à ma question là ?

Arthur : …

Mais, donc, aucun d'entre vous ne pensait pouvoir tomber amoureux d'un homme, c'est ça ?

Raven : Je m'en fichais totalement. Ce qui doit arriver arrive, un point c'est tout.

Arthur : Je ne devais pas tomber amoureux moi…

Raven : Ouais mais, comme je dis, ce qui doit arriver, arrive.

… Vous êtes quand même drôlement sûr de vous…

Raven : Bah… ouais, pourquoi ?

Non… pour rien… Mais, nous passons à la dernière question !

Raven : Enfin…

Arthur : Vous savez, c'est à cause de vous que ça a duré aussi longtemps…

Raven : Non, c'est la faute de la présentatrice qui fait mal son boulot.

Arthur : Non mais franchement… Vous ne manquez pas de culot…

Bien, la dernière question est donc :

**« As-tu toujours été attiré par les prêtres ? »**

Raven : Bien sûr que non !

Arthur : Ah oui ?

Raven : Le premier prêtre que j'ai rencontré, c'était Tomas Jenkels !

Donc, vous voulez dire que Tomas n'est pas sexy ?

Raven : … Je dois répondre à ça ?

Arthur : Je n'en suis pas persuadé…

Raven : Parfait, parce que j'en ai pas envie, franchement.

Donc, pas toujours ?

Raven : Non, pas depuis toujours.

Bien, je pense que vous aurez su satisfaire la curiosité des lectrices.

Raven : C'est tout ce qu'elles voulaient savoir ?

Heu… Oui, pour le moment en tout cas…

Raven : Rien de plus ? Pas de question sur notre sexualité ? Nos habitudes de couple ? Nos mensurations ?

Merci ! Mais ça ira ! On en aura pas besoin je vous l'assure !

Arthur : Je crois qu'on va y aller rapidement… Parce que là, il va commencer à parler un peu trop…

Oui, c'est une bonne idée… Emmenez-le vite…

Raven : Comment ça l'emmener vite ? Je suis pas un chien je vous signal !

Ça reste à prouver…

Raven : Toi…

Arthur : Non Raven ! On ne tue pas la présentatrice !

* * *

><p><em>Nous sommes au regret de devoir interrompre ce programme.<em>

_Retrouvez tous vos personnages préférés dans la suite des Coulisses de Sa Majesté._

_Et n'oubliez pas, un Raven en colère est un Raven dangereux…_


	4. Quatrième Interview

Bienvenu à vous qui nous suivez depuis un moment à présent. Nous voici, déjà, à notre quatrième rendez-vous et nous accueillons deux invités très spéciaux.

Quatrième interview, donc, invité de marque nécessaire, Quatre Raberba Winner sera avec nous pour ce moment privilégié.

Et, parce que Quatre Raberba Winner… Trowa Barton sera également présent durant toute la première partie de l'émission. S'ensuivra, par la suite, la rubrique « Question express ».

Une question, une réponse et ce, par invité !

(Ces questions express ont été posées par **Carmelida** (vous savez bien, la dessinatrice…))

Mais, sans plus attendre, tournons-nous vers nos invités de marque, Quatre Raberba Winner et Trowa Barton !

_*Applaudissez, s'il-vous-plaît…*_

Merci d'avoir accepté de nous rejoindre sur notre plateau télé.

Quatre : _*Sourire colgate*_ Merci à vous de nous avoir invité.

Trowa : _*Reste silencieux et cherche les caméras…*_

Mais, je suppose que vous devez être très occupés en ce moment, et nous avons un programme un peu chargé. Aussi, sans plus attendre, je vous propose de répondre aux premières questions de notre grande soirée.

**Question de Miy :**

**« Trowa, entre la nourriture et Quatre, tu choisis quoi ? »**

Quatre : La réponse me semble évidente.

Trowa : …

Quatre : Comment est-ce que tu oses seulement hésiter !

Trowa : …

Quatre : Barbare sans cervelle…

Eh bien… Peut-être a-t-il une bonne raison d'hésiter après tout. N'est-ce pas Trowa ?

Trowa : Si je ne me nourris pas, je meurs, si je meurs, je ne verrais plus Quatre.

Quatre : …

…

Trowa : …

C'était une réponse… Pragmatique dirons-nous…

Quatre : Oui, parce que niveau romantisme, on repassera…

Mais je suis sûre qu'il a déjà fait de gros efforts pour réussir à dire tous ces mots à la suite.

Quatre : Je vous signal qu'il est relativement bavard dans Sa Majesté ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ici il retombe dans ses vieux travers ?

Peut-être qu'il reprend sa véritable personnalité en dehors de Sa Majesté… Contrairement à vous…

Quatre : _*Air menaçant*_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Trowa : Elle veut dire que tu es relativement éloigné du Quatre « doux et sensible ».

Tiens, en fait, il est bavard…

Mais bref, avant que je ne prenne feu de manière plus ou moins spontanée…

Quatre : _*Toujours avec son air menaçant*._

Je vous propose de passer à une autre question !

**Question de Miy**

**« Quatre, est-ce que tu te considères comme une personne gentille ? »**

Quatre : C'est quoi cette question stupide ?

Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je pose les questions moi, je les écris pas.

Quatre : Eh bien tu devrais les trier tes questions !

Et… Si vous vous contentiez de répondre ?

Quatre : Bien sûr que je suis quelqu'un de gentil ! C'est évident !

Trowa : _*Détourne les yeux sans dire un mot*._

Quatre : Si j'étais méchant, je ne serais pas venu te chercher chez ton maître toi !

Eh bien, il y a tout de même une différence entre être gentil et être amoureux.

Quatre : Et ça doit vouloir dire quoi ça ?

Prenons un autre exemple, si ce n'était pas Trowa qui s'était retrouvé emprisonné mais… au hasard, (mais vraiment au hasard), Heero, est-ce que vous vous seriez donné autant de mal pour le retrouver ? Est-ce que vous vous seriez autant battu et énervé ?

Quatre : … Si je dis non, ça fait de moi quelqu'un de pas gentil ?

Pas trop en tout cas…

Quatre : Alors nous dirons que je suis gentil. Mais pas trop…

Bien, passons à notre question suivante.

**Question de Carmelida**

**« Trowa, ****qu'est-ce que ça fait de perdre un œil ? ****Est-ce que tu vois toujours en relief ? ****Est-ce que ton odorat compense ta perte de vue ? »**

Trowa : … Je suis obligé de répondre à ça ?

Eh bien… Ce serait bien, oui…

Trowa : Perdre un œil, ça fait mal.

Ah bah oui, c'est logique… Surtout vu la manière dont vous l'avez perdu…

Trowa : Sinon, j'ai juste un peu de mal à évaluer les distances. Et aussi, j'ai un angle de vue moins élargit, ce qui sera probablement dangereux pour nos prochains combats.

Oui, de même, ça parait normal puisque vous n'avez plus de vision à droite…

Trowa : Quant à mon odorat… Non, il ne semble pas s'être développé.

Quatre : Encore heureux…

Ah oui ? Pourquoi « encore heureux » ?

Quatre : Parce qu'il ressemble bien assez à un animal en rut pour qu'en plus on lui refourgue un nez magique !

Animal en rut ? Vous pesez bien le sens de vos paroles ?

Quatre : Bien sûr ! Et toi, n'oses même pas dire le contraire !

Trowa : Je n'ai rien dis…

Quatre : Parce que je te signal que c'est toi qui me sautes dessus tout le temps en premier ! Tu me cours perpétuellement après et, résultat, je me retrouve toujours dans des situations des plus embarrassantes !

Mais… C'est n'est pas vous qui lui sautez toujours dessus ? D'ailleurs, même dans le lemon prévu pour vous deux, c'est plutôt vous qui…

Quatre : Si tu tiens un peu à ta misérable vie, tu ferais mieux de te taire tout de suite.

* * *

><p><strong>*QuEsTiOn ExPrEsS*<strong>

**Hilde, qu'est-ce qui te manques le plus dans le monde humain ?**

**Hilde : Les bains. Les douches. Les lits confortables sans insectes dedans. Les chemins goudronnés. Les barres de céréales et les tablettes de chocolat. Internet. Les séries télévisées (mais j'ai raté combien d'épisodes de Glee et de Docteur House moi ?). Les boutiques civilisées. Les grasses matinées. L'absence de danger mortel imminent. La paix. Ma peluche… (...)**

* * *

><p>Bien, nous sommes de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour) pour poser une nouvelle question à notre couple préféré (ou presque).<p>

Raven : J'écoute.

Non, pas à toi Raven…

Raven : T'as parlé d'un couple préféré. Arthur et moi, on est là.

Non, là je parlais de Trowa et Quatre.

Raven : Ah… Tu parlais de ce couple préféré là…

Bref, la question s'il-vous-plaît…

**Question de Miy**

**« Trowa, toi qui aimes tellement manger, dis-nous quel est ton plat préféré ? »**

Trowa : La viande.

Heu… Pas un aliment, le plat préféré.

Trowa : La viande.

Mais…

Quatre : Vous n'obtiendrez rien de mieux. Posez lui tout de suite une autre question, ça ira plus vite…

Très bien, dans ce cas…

**Question de Miy**

**« Trowa, est-ce que Quatre est beaucoup plus petit que toi ? »**

Quatre : Nan mais… Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?

Je te l'ai dis, je les pose les questions, je les écris pas…

Trowa : Oui.

Ahah !

Quatre : Ne ris pas !

Trowa : Il fait une bonne tête de moins.

Moi j'aurais dis une bonne tête et demi de moins…

Quatre : Je vous signal qu'Arthur fait presque trois tête de moins que Raven ! Si ce n'est plus !

Oui mais… Eux, ça fait pas pareil… Et puis, je vous trouve bien courageux pour vous moquer de Raven…

Raven : C'est tout juste ce que j'allais dire.

Bien, avant que Quatre ne meurt dans d'atroces souffrances, posons lui vite une question !

**Question de Miy**

**« Quatre, quels sont tes plus gros défauts ? »**

Quatre : Je n'en ai pas.

… Soyez sincère un peu.

Trowa : Sinon c'est moi qui les cite.

Quatre : Eh bien va-y ! Tu ne pourras pas le faire, puisque je n'ai aucun défaut !

Trowa : Caractériel.

Quatre : Tu connais ce mot ?

Trowa : Désagréable.

Quatre : Oh ça va ne te vexe pas.

Trowa : Vaniteux.

Quatre : J'ai confiance en moi, c'est tout.

Trowa : Têtu.

Quatre : Mais juste parce que j'ai raison !

Trowa : Pervers.

Quatre : C'est toi qui dis ça ?

Trowa : Timide.

Quatre : Pardon ?

Trowa : Mignon.

Quatre : Depuis quand c'est un défaut ça ?

Trowa : Courageux.

Quatre : Heu… Trowa ?

Trowa : Déterminé.

Quatre : Je crois qu'on l'a perdu…

Trowa : Intelligent.

Oui, visiblement, il ne parvient pas à dire du mal de vous plus de quelques secondes…

Trowa : Malin…

* * *

><p><strong>*QuEsTiOn ExPrEsS*<strong>

**Camilla, comment fais-tu pour être aussi merveilleuse ?**

**Camilla : Oh, ce n'est rien de très compliqué. Il suffit de se lever chaque jour en souriant et en se persuadant qu'on peut le rendre plus beau que tous les précédents pour notre entourage. Oh, ça ne marche pas toujours, mais il ne faut jamais se décourager, c'est le premier pas pour réussir à mener une vraie vie !**

* * *

><p>Bien, Quatre est vivant et Trowa est de retour parmi nous, c'est le moment de continuer cette interview !<p>

**Question de Miy**

**« Quatre, comment trouves-tu Trowa physiquement ? »**

Quatre : … Passable.

… Pardon ?

Trowa : _*Ne semble pas vexé mais…*_

Quatre : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez m'entendre dire au juste ?

Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop, mais je n'attendais pas ce type de réponse en tout cas. Ça donne un peu l'impression qu'il n'est pas si beau que ça…

Quatre : Il n'est pas si beau que ça.

Trowa : _*Ne bouge toujours pas.*_

Mais… Vous trouvez vraiment qu'il n'est pas… beau ?

Quatre : Soyons un peu objectif. Il est grand, c'est vrai. De même, il a des muscles bien dessinés qu'il ne sait pas mettre en valeur sous ses vêtements trop larges.

Il se met torse-nu assez souvent…

Quatre : Je peux continuer ?

Oui oui…

Quatre : Mais parlons plutôt de son visage ! C'est vrai qu'il a une mâchoire carrée juste comme il faut, des lèvres fines où il y a souvent un sourire minuscule mais présent, des yeux verts à en crever…

Vous vous rendez-compte que vous êtes en train de nous montrer qu'il vous est irrésistible, pas vrai ?

Quatre : Question suivante…

Trowa : …

Quatre : Et ne rigole pas toi !

**Question de Miy**

**« Trowa, quel est le pire défaut de Quatre ? »**

Trowa : C'est compliqué…

Compliqué d'en trouver un ?

Trowa : Compliqué de n'en dire qu'un seul…

Quatre : Hey !

Mais s'il ne fallait, vraiment, qu'en garder un seul. Juste un tout petit.

Trowa : …

Un peu de courage ! Vous en avez fait la liste un peu avant. Même si ça s'est transformé en liste de qualité sans qu'on sache trop comment…

Quatre : Sans doute parce qu'il n'y a que des compliments à faire sur moi !

En fait, je pense que si cette question avait été posée à toute autre personne que Trowa (et Camilla parce qu'elle est gentille) la liste aurait été bien plus longue…

Quatre : Mais enfin, c'est quoi au juste cette idée selon laquelle je serais perpétuellement un ignoble crevard ?

Eh bien, c'est juste votre comportement qui nous donne cette idée…

Trowa : Parfois, il fait preuve de mauvaise fois.

Quatre : Pardon ?

C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ?

Quatre : Je ne suis jamais de mauvaise fois !

Trowa : Tu as passé un bon moment à me dire que je te dégoûtait alors que tu m'aimais. De même, tu cache très souvent ce que tu penses vraiment. Sans compter le nombre incalculable de fois où tu t'es raté et que où tu as finis par accuser les autres.

Effectivement, c'est de la mauvaise fois… Pas que ça d'ailleurs…

Quatre : Bon, tu poses ta question suivante toute pourrie toi ?

**Question de Miy**

**« Quatre, aimes-tu vraiment Trowa ? »**

Quatre Je ne répondrais pas.

Pourquoi ça ?

Quatre Parce que je n'ai pas à répondre.

Trowa : Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même…

Quatre : Et pourquoi toi tu n'as pas eu cette question ?

Trowa Parce que personne ne doute de mon amour pour toi.

Quatre : Parce que tu doutes du fait que je t'aime toi ?

Trowa : Moi non. Mais, visiblement, les lecteurs si.

Mais bon, vous venez de dire que vous l'aimiez, personnellement, ça me va.

Quatre : Non ! Moi je veux savoir pourquoi y en a qui doutent ? Je vous rappelle que je viens de foutre le feu partout pour aller le chercher ! C'est pas une preuve d'amour ça ?

Eh bien… Heu… Si ! Bien sûr… ahah…

Quatre : Alors pourquoi est-ce que pour Trowa personne ne doute ?

Eh bien… Sans doute parce… Qu'il est plus… soumis dans cette relation… Peut-être…

Quatre : _*Croise les bras, satisfait*_ C'est vrai qu'il est clairement le plus dépendant dans notre relation.

Trowa : _*N'écoute même plus…*_

* * *

><p><strong>*QuEsTiOn ExPrEsS*<strong>

**Tomas, est-ce qu'on t'as déjà dis que tu étais quand même très bizarre ? **

**Tomas : Eh bien, maintenant que vous me le demandez, c'est vrai que les gens ont tendance à me le dire, parfois. Je me demande bien pourquoi… **_***Réfléchit quelques instants* **_**Non, vraiment, je ne vois pas… (...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Question de Miy<strong>

**« Trowa, dans tes autres camarades, avec qui t'entends-tu le mieux ? »**

Trowa : Heero.

C'était rapide…

Quatre : Un peu, oui…

Mais, pourquoi Heero au juste ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un de plus… doux comme Camilla ?

Trowa : Il est doux aussi.

Quatre : …

Alors… De plus tendre comme Réléna ?

Trowa : Il est tendre.

Quatre : …

De… plus joyeux comme Duo ?

Trowa : J'ai un peu de mal avec les gens tout le temps joyeux.

Quatre : …

Quatre ? Je vous trouve bien silencieux ?

Quatre : Hein ? Oh, ne faîtes pas attention à moi. Je réfléchissais.

Ah oui ? Et à quoi ?

Quatre : Je réfléchissais pour savoir si je voulais un Heero bien cuit ou saignant.

Trowa : …

Pauvre Heero…

**Question de Miy**

**« Quatre, même question que pour Trowa, avec qui t'entends-tu le mieux ? »**

Quatre : …

Ah, c'est moins rapide.

Quatre : …

_(Long moment de silence de plusieurs minutes)_

Ciel, il hésite tant que ça ?

Trowa : Je crois surtout qu'il ne trouve pas…

_Pensées de Quatre : Heero est un crétin qui doit mourir, Duo est un imbécile, Réléna est folle, Hilde trop bizarre, Tomas impossible à fréquenter et Camilla est… trop gentille… Mais alors qui ?_

Vous croyez qu'il va finir par trouver ?

Trowa : … Avec Quatre, je ne suis jamais sûr de rien…

Quatre : Eclair ! C'est bien le seul à ne jamais m'emmerder !

…

Trowa : …

…

Trowa : J'aurais cru qu'il dirait Camilla…

Je trouve sa vie tellement triste…

Quatre : Fermez la !

**Question de Miy,**

**« Trowa, as-tu déjà eu des relations avec d'autres hommes ? »**

Trowa : _*Nettement plus froid* _Oui.

Quatre : Vous ne pouviez pas supprimer cette question non ?

Eh bien… Non, elle a été posée, et notre règle numéro une est de toutes les poser sans exception…

Quatre : Oui mais là ! Vous les avez lu les derniers chapitres sortis, non ? Vous devez bien être au courant de ce qui lui est arrivé petit !

Eh bien, moi je le suis, oui, mais la lectrice ne devait pas l'être à ce moment là…

Quatre : Et donc, vous avez préféré poser sa question en toute connaissance de cause.

Eh bien…

Quatre : Maintenant, elle va voir qu'elle a cassé Trowa avec sa stupide question, elle va s'en vouloir et se donner la mort avec une petite cuillère, tout ça à cause de votre règlement stupide !

Heu… Je ne pense pas qu'elle en arrive à cette extrémité… Enfin, j'espère…

Quatre : En tout cas, j'espère que vous êtes prêt à en supporter la responsabilité !

Mais…

Trowa : _*S'est trouvé à manger. Mange donc, silencieusement.*_

* * *

><p><strong>*QuEsTiOn ExPrEsS*<strong>

**Duo, c'était quoi ton dessin animé préféré ?**

**Duo : Ouah… ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas entendu ces mots… Quand j'étais petit, c'était les Barbapapa, après, j'ai eu ma période Pokémon… Bon, y avait aussi Princesse Sarah, c'était sympa. Et puis, Rémy sans famille aussi ! Ah oui, faut pas non plus oublier Olive et Tom que j'adorais ! Et Nicky Larson ! Ah, et aussi… (...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Question de Miy<strong>

**« Trowa, à quel moment as-tu réalisé que tu avais des sentiments pour Quatre ? »**

Trowa : …

Quatre : Dis moi qu'au moins tu as réalisé que tu en avais…

Parce que vous l'avez réalisé vous ?

Quatre : Bien sûr !

Et c'était quand ?

Quatre : Moi je m'en souviens très bien ! C'était lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés dans nos souvenirs et qu'il m'a promis de ne jamais mourir sous mes flammes.

Cette scène vous a marqué ?

Quatre : J'espère surtout que Trowa sait tenir ses promesses…

Trowa : C'était quelques jours après notre première nuit ensemble.

Ah oui ? Alors… Votre première soirée n'a rien éveillé en vous ?

Trowa : Pas vraiment…

Quatre : Bien sûr que non…

En tout cas, Trowa, vous vous êtes rendu compte bien plus tôt de vos sentiments pour Quatre !

Trowa : Parce que je ne suis pas particulièrement buté.

Quatre : Oh arrête, t'es plus têtu qu'un mulet !

Trowa : Bien sûr que non.

Quatre : Si !

Trowa : Non.

Quatre : Mais puisque je te dis que si !

Trowa : Et moi je dis que non.

Bien, passons à la suite, parce que là, ça peu durer un moment.

**Question de Carmelida**

**« Quatre, qui préfères-tu de ton auteure et de ta dessinatrice ? »**

Quatre : Qui je préfère entre celle qui vient de crever un œil à Trowa et celle qui nous dessine dans des positions plus gênantes les unes que les autres…

Trowa : L'auteure, sans hésitation.

Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

Trowa : Parce que la dessinatrice a dit plusieurs fois qu'elle ne m'aimait pas.

… Elle n'a pas vraiment dit ça mais bon… Enfin, cela dit, elle l'a redit en corrigeant cette interview alors...

Quatre : J'hésite encore personnellement… Sans auteure, pas de rencontre entre Trowa et moi. Mais sans dessinatrice, pas de dessin entre Trowa et moi… En plus, la dessinatrice a tendance à faire en sorte que l'auteure écrive…

… Alors ?

Quatre : Je vais dire que je préfère la dessinatrice. Elle a tendance à moins se moquer de moi, et elle redoute ma punition divine.

Trowa : Tu as déjà oublié ses BDs sur toi et ta table ?

Quatre : Je préfère l'auteure en fait !

Trowa : Tu as déjà oublié comment elle t'a fait te comporter quand tu avais trop bu ?

Quatre : Mais tu veux quoi à la fin !

Trowa : Rien rien…

Bon, visiblement, cette question était beaucoup trop difficile…

* * *

><p><strong>*QuEsTiOn ExPrEsS*<strong>

**Réléna, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le personnage le plus mignon de Sa Majesté ?**

**Réléna : Le plus mignon ? Vraiment ? Moi ? Vous êtes sûr ? Moi, Réléna, le personnage le plus mignon ? Y a pas un problème avec votre question ? Elle est pas plutôt pour Arthur ? Ou Duo ? Ou Heero ? Surtout Heero d'ailleurs, parce qu'il est vraiment trop mignon avec son incapacité à s'approcher correctement de Duo pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui avouer son amour. L'embrasser lentement, tendrement, puis un peu plus fort pour, ensuite le faire tomber au sol et commencer rapidement à lui enlever ses vêtements et à le… (...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Question de Miy<strong>

**« Trowa, est-ce que ça ne t'as pas blessé que Quatre ait oublié votre première nuit ensemble ? »**

Trowa : Je m'en souviens pas des masses non plus…

Quatre : Tu m'as dis que tu te rappelais !

Trowa : Les grandes lignes, oui. Mais pas les détails, on étaient tellement bourrés…

Quatre : Tu m'as menti !

Trowa : Non, je me souviens parfaitement que tu m'as allumé comme pas permis, que tu m'as pas lâché et que tu m'as quasiment emprisonné pour me garder au lit avec toi.

Je ne suis pas sûre que ça se soit passé exactement comme ça…

Quatre : Moi non plus…

Trowa : Mais tu ne te souviens pas.

Quatre : Non… Me souviens pas…

Trowa : Donc, c'était bien ta faute.

C'est diabolique…

**Question de Miy**

**« Quatre, si tu pouvais changer quelque chose chez Trowa, qu'est-ce que ce serait ? »**

Quatre : Son caractère.

Ça a, au moins, le mérite d'être direct. Mais pourquoi son caractère ?

Quatre : Parce qu'il est chiant ! Tout simplement !

Mais… Vous êtes quand même tombé amoureux de lui avec ce caractère chiant, non ?

Quatre : L'erreur est humaine.

Alors… Vous regrettez d'être tombé amoureux de lui ?

Quatre : … Pas vraiment. Mais s'il pouvait être moins chiant, moins suicidaire, moins « ne vous en faîtes pas, je vous protégerais toujours au péril de ma vie », je pense que je l'aimerais encore plus.

Vous êtes sûr que vous ne l'aimeriez pas moins ?

Quatre : … Je… N'en suis pas sûr…

Et, en fait, vous êtes juste inquiet pour lui n'est-ce pas ? Vous voudriez juste qu'il prenne moins de risques dans vos aventures.

Quatre : J'ai jamais dis ça !

En tout cas, c'est presque ce que vous avez dit…

Quatre : Peut-être, mais je ne l'ai pas dis !

Trowa : Et après c'est moi qui suis têtu ?

Quatre : Oui, tu l'es !

Trowa : Moins que toi en tout cas.

Quatre : Bien sûr que non.

Trowa : Bien sûr que si !

Quatre : Je te dis que non !

Trowa : Et moi je te dis que si !

Et moi je vous dis qu'on passe à la suite !

**Question de Miy**

**« Trowa, as-tu peur de quelque chose ? »**

Trowa : Jusqu'à il y a peu, je pensais que non…

Ah, et qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Trowa : Maintenant, j'ai peur de trois choses.

Oh… Eh bien, je suppose que ce n'est quand même pas beaucoup ça, trois choses qui font peur… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Trowa : J'ai… peur de quelqu'un…

Oh… Personnellement, je vois de qui il peu s'agir _*Regard vers Quatre*._

Quatre : Il parle de son ancien maître pauvre crétine !

Trowa : J'ai aussi peur de mourir aujourd'hui.

Parce qu'avant… Vous n'aviez pas peur de mourir ?

Trowa : Cela ne m'ennuyait pas particulièrement en tout cas.

Et la troisième chose ?

Trowa : J'ai peur que Quatre disparaisse.

Qu'il meurt ?

Trowa : Pas forcément. Plutôt qu'il disparaisse de ma vie.

Mais… Attendez, je rêve ou c'est romantique ça ?

Trowa : ?

Quatre : Romantique ?

Bon, ça l'est… Même si vous n'êtes que des sans cœurs…

* * *

><p><strong>*QuEsTiOn ExPrEsS*<strong>

**Heero, bon, sérieusement, est-ce que tu connais le terme de « relation sexuelle » ?**

**Heero : Oui. Mon maître me l'a expliqué un jour. C'est un acte réalisé entre un homme et une femme pour permettre la reproduction de l'espèce humaine. Bien sûr, plusieurs dérivations sont ensuite apparus, puisque ces « relations sexuelles » semblent également permettre de retirer un certain plaisir que les êtres humains cherchent toujours à obtenir. En plus des choix différents des partenaires, il peut également y avoir un choix divers de positions… (...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Question de Miy<strong>

**« ****Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de savoir que Duo vous ait vu lorsque vous étiez ****dans les bois ? »**

Quatre : Attendez… Quoi ! Duo nous a vu ?

Trowa : _*Etait parfaitement au courant*_

Eh bien oui. En même temps, vous n'étiez pas discrets. Et puis, il fallait bien que le lecteur puisse vous voir aussi, pas vrai ?

Quatre : Je ne vois pas pourquoi le lecteur devrait avoir le droit de nous voir !

Tout simplement parce que ça fait augmenter l'audience…

Quatre : Quoi ?

Bah oui, lemon entre deux garçons égal à plus de lecteurs. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça marche comme ça.

Quatre : Alors, en gros, en plus de ce crétin de natté, tous les lecteurs ont eu le droit de voir ça ?

Oui, les lecteurs ont eu droit à ça :

_« __Juste devant lui, Quatre était allongé au sol, se mordant la main pour tenter de s'empêcher de gémir._

_Trowa était entre ses jambes et se mouvait dans un rythme lent et régulier. »_

Quatre : Non mais comment… L'auteure ose-t-elle seulement publier ça…

Trowa : Et il y aura bien pire…

Quatre : Pardon ?

Parfaitement, ainsi, au chapitre 94, les lecteurs et lectrices pourront t'entendre dire ces mots à Trowa :

_« __A ton avis grand bêta, répliqua Quatre en déboutonnant le pantalon du brigand, nous sommes enfin seuls, dans une chambre fermée, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? »_

Et nous n'en dirons pas plus parce que, premièrement, il n'y en a pas besoin et, deuxièmement, il faut laisser au lecteur la joie de découvrir toutes ces merveilles qui les attendent.

Quatre : … T'es pas en train de parler d'un porno là ?

Trowa : On dit lemon dans le jargon.

Et, si, je parle bien d'un lemon !

Quatre : Alors… En plus d'avoir été observé par ce pervers de prince à la noix, je vais devoir laisser ma vie sexuelle être dévoilée au grand jour pour les beaux yeux des lecteurs ?

Trowa : Eh ouais…

Quatre : Et pourquoi ça te dérange pas toi ?

Trowa : Parce qu'au moins on a le droit à un lemon…

Et puis, comme il l'a pas lu… il sait pas encore comment il sera dedans…

Trowa : Pardon ?

* * *

><p><strong>*QuEsTiOn ExPrEsS*<strong>

**Raven, si Arthur devait porter des vêtements un peu spéciaux, tu voudrais que ce soit quoi ?**

**Raven : Franchement, il est bien comme il est Arthur. Même si bon, c'est vrai, quant il porte une de mes chemises il est craquant. Quant il porte rien aussi d'ailleurs. Et puis, je me demande de quoi il aurait l'air avec un pagne. D'ailleurs, il y a aussi ce truc là, les uniformes pour lycéennes japonaises… Et puis, il peut aussi porter les petits shorts des sportifs… Ou encore… (...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Question de Miy<strong>

**« Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de savoir** **qu'une espèce de fille super fan de****vous deux fantasme sur vous tous les soirs ? Est-ce que ça ne vous stresse pas ?** »

Quatre : … Je n'y avais jamais pensé. Mais maintenant c'est sûr que bon… Je pense que je vais m'inquiéter un peu…

Trowa : Est-ce qu'elle sait où nous trouver ?

Heu… Attendez, je regarde mes fiches… Non, elle ne le sait pas. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle ne fait que fantasmer.

Trowa : Alors non, je ne suis pas très inquiet.

Quatre : Mais elle peut nous voir perpétuellement dans les positions les plus gênantes qui soient !

Trowa : Comme tous ceux qui lisent ces textes où nous apparaissons.

Quatre : … C'est vrai ça… Est-ce qu'on peu pas faire quelque chose pour empêcher tout ça ? Je sais pas moi, porter plainte ou un truc du genre.

Non, vous ne pouvez pas.

Quatre : Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on peu pas ?

Comme ça.

Quatre : Non mais, sérieusement, pourquoi ?

Je vous l'ai dis, juste comme ça. Parce que vous êtes des personnages centraux dans la vie des yaoistes !

Quatre : Non mais tu vas voir un peu…

* * *

><p><strong>*QuEsTiOn ExPrEsS*<strong>

**Arthur, tu te rends compte que tu es dans une relation pédophile ?**

**Arthur : Pardon ? Pédo-quoi ? Enfin, je vois un peu ce que vous voulez dire. Ça vous choque tant que ça notre différence d'âge à Raven et moi ? Mais, vous savez, on a à peine cinq ans de différence ! Bon, sept… D'accord, neuf… Oui bon, onze, ça vous va ? Mais je n'en ai rien à faire de cette si grande différence ! Je suis amoureux de lui, il est amoureux de moi, et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Et puis… C'est pas comme si on avait déjà… Enfin voilà… En plus, dans notre monde, il n'y a pas de loi contre ça, et comme je suis amoureux aussi, alors ça va ! Il me force pas ! On s'aime et puis… (...)**

* * *

><p>Pour des raisons indépendantes de notre volonté, Quatre et Trowa ont du quitter le plateau en catastrophe pour cause de déclenchement de système zéro chez le blondinet.<p>

Heureusement, émission oblige, nous avons pu trouver rapidement des invités de remplacement, le temps pour Quatre de retrouver ses esprits. Heero, Duo, merci de vous êtres dérangés.

Duo : De rien… On adore être là en… remplacement.

Oh mais, vous savez, vous aussi il y a des questions que les lecteurs se posent. D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre, voici la première !

**Question de Miy**

**« Duo, toi qui a les cheveux tellement longs, ce n'est pas ennuyant parfois ? »**

Duo : C'est ça la question ?

Oui, c'est ça.

Duo : Attendez, rien sur ma possible future relation avec Heero ? Sur mes ressentis en tant que prince et que héros de cette fiction qui est, je le rappelle, à plus de soixante-dix chapitres ? Rien de tout ça ?

Heu… Non, rien de tout ça… Mais si vous pouviez répondre, ça nous arrangerait bien…

Duo : Eh bien oui ! Les cheveux longs c'est ennuyant parfois ! Mais y a bien pire ! Comme quand personne ne vous regarde à votre juste valeur ! Ou que les gens ont tendance à minimiser toute l'importance de ce que vous pouvez faire, ou encore…

Oui, bon, je crois qu'on a bien saisi. Mais nous avons également une question pour Heero, et on aimerait bien la lui poser avant d'arrêter l'émission !

**Question de Miy**

**« Heero, d'où viens ta peur des araignées, as-tu eu une mauvaise expérience avec cet animal ? »**

Duo : Pourquoi il a tout de suite une question plus intéressante ?

Heero : Je préfère ne pas en parler…

Allons Heero, nous sommes sûrs que ce n'est pas l'araignée géante qui vous a arraché un bras dans le manoir des neiges qui est à l'origine de votre phobie. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu vous arriver de si horrible pour avoir une telle frayeur ?

Heero : C'est… une longue histoire…

Duo : Oh arrête, elle est super courte cette histoire.

Parce que vous la connaissez ?

Duo : Bien sûr ! Tous les membres du groupe la connaissent.

Ah oui ? Heero serait bavard ?

Duo : En quelque sorte…

C'est-à-dire ?

Duo : Il parle dans son sommeil.

Heero : C'est faux !

Duo : Si c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, il a peur des araignées parce qu'une fois, quant il était petit, il y en a une qui s'est posée sur son visage pendant qu'il dormait. Il s'est réveillé quant elle était tout contre sa bouche…

Tiens, Heero, vous tremblez…

Heero : Je ne tremble pas.

Si si, je vous assure, vous tremblez.

Heero : Et je vous dis que je ne tremble pas.

Ok…

Bref, passons de ce pas à la dernière question pour vous deux.

**Question de Miy**

**« Duo, vous vivez en nomades, comment fais-tu pour réussir à garder tes cheveux propres et pas cassés si tu sais pas te les laver ? »**

Duo : Non mais, sérieusement, ils vous ont fait quoi mes cheveux ?

Aucune idée…

Duo : En plus, je sais parfaitement les laver ! C'est quoi ces questions qui me font passer pour un gros sale !

Je pense que Miy souligne juste le fait que, au cours de votre voyage, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours de garder une certaine hygiène corporelle. Et, avec des cheveux longs, ça doit être encore pire.

Duo : Eh bien quand c'est vraiment trop compliqué de les laver seul (ce qui arrive très peu souvent !), c'est Hilde qui m'aide.

Pas Heero ?

Duo : Depuis quand Heero est coiffeur ?

Parce qu'Hilde est coiffeuse ?

Duo : Non ! Mais… c'est pas pareil, c'est tout.

Donc, vous ne voulez pas qu'Heero vous lave les cheveux ?

Heero : …

Duo : _*Rougissement* _C'est pas que je veux pas mais… ça serait très gênant, vraiment.

Heero : …

Duo : Et ne prend pas un air triste !

* * *

><p><strong>*QuEsTiOn ExPrEsS*<strong>

**Trowa, est-ce que Quatre te mord, parfois ?**

**Trowa : Oui.**

* * *

><p>Bien, nous arrivons bientôt à la fin de cette quatrième interview, il n'y a plus que trois questions dont deux qui sont à l'attention de tous les membres de la communauté.<p>

En premier lieu :

**Question de Carmelida**

**« Les filles, comment faîtes-vous quand vous avez vos règles ? »**

Camilla : Eh bien, au risque de vous décevoir, je suis trop âgée pour répondre à cette question.

Hilde : Et moi je suis relativement gênée quand même… ça vous regarde vraiment ça ?

Camilla : Eh bien, je suppose que c'est la question que se posent beaucoup de jeunes filles de notre monde qui lisent des livres d'aventure avec des femmes dedans.

Hilde : … C'est vrai que je me le suis demandé une ou deux fois mais bon… De là à poser directement la question…

Réléna : En fait, on utilise du vieux linge et on boit des infusions de plantes quant on a trop mal… Sinon… Bah c'est tout en fait…

Camilla : Eh oui, rien de bien gênant en somme.

Hilde : Ouais bah c'est quand même gênant quand Duo nous demande ce qu'on fait des vieilles chemises…

Réléna : Personnellement, je lui ai dis la vérité. Depuis, il ne m'a plus jamais posé de questions.

Hilde : … Logique…

**Question de Carmelida**

**« Les garçons, savez-vous seulement ce que sont les règles ? »**

Heero : Ce sont des instruments pour mesurer des distances !

Duo : … Ah ouais quand même…

Quatre : Bien sûr que nous savons ! Enfin… Sauf Heero visiblement, mais je ne vois pas qui serait assez stupide, en dehors d'Heero, pour ne pas savoir ce genre de choses.

Raven : C'est un truc de filles, c'est ça ?

Arthur : … Oui, c'est un truc de filles…

Quatre : Parce qu'il ne sait pas ?

Arthur : Tu te vois lui expliquer toi ?

Raven : Boarf, ça doit pas être bien important de toute façon.

Duo : … Non, c'est sûr… C'est pas important ce genre de chose. C'est pas comme si c'était central dans la reproduction de notre espèce ou quoi que ce soit…

Raven : Eh bah voilà. Pas besoin de se casser la tête avec ça alors.

Quatre : Est-ce qu'il fait exprès ? Juste pour savoir…

Arthur :… Je dois bien l'avouer, pour le coup, je ne suis certain de rien…

…

Heero : Alors je n'avais pas la bonne réponse ?

Trowa : _*N'a rien dit, mais connait la bonne réponse…*_

* * *

><p><strong>*QuEsTiOn ExPrEsS*<strong>

**Quatre, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être toi ?**

**Quatre : Comme ça ne vous arrivera jamais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous ferais souffrir en vous exposant tout ce que vous perdez en vivant vos médiocres vies…**

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est ainsi que s'achève ce rendez-vous spécial qui, je l'espère, aura satisfait bien des curiosités.<p>

Nous attendons avec impatience vos impressions, vos questions et vos demandes de textes inédits afin de vous contenter une nouvelle fois.

**Qu'est-ce qu'un texte inédit ?**

C'est une histoire courte se situant en dehors de l'histoire principale de Sa Majesté, mettant en scène ses personnages dans des situations diverses et variées. En gros, vous donnez un thème, une idée de ce que vous voulez voir et, tadaa, magique ! L'histoire est écrite et apparaît ici !

La magie est avec nous…

Dans tous les cas, nous vous disons à très bientôt pour un nouveau rendez-vous dans « Les Coulisses de Sa Majesté » !


	5. Texte Bonus 1

Raven se tenait immobile depuis de longues minutes et, quiconque le connaissait bien, pouvait savoir que c'était de fort mauvais augures.

Déjà, parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas de rester inactif plus de quelques secondes.

Ensuite, parce qu'il avait un air grave et renfermé, signe évident qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait que très moyennement.

Enfin, parce que cette expression était typiquement celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il était prêt à mordre toute personne qui tenterait de l'approcher ou, pire, de lui parler.

Dans le village où il s'était arrêté pour la nuit avec Arthur, personne ne le connaissait. Mais la plupart des habitants de la région avaient bien assez d'instinct de survie pour savoir que le chevalier n'était, pour le moment, pas vraiment de bonne compagnie.

De ce fait, il avait tout son temps, et toute sa solitude pour ruminer encore et encore la même et unique pensée.

Arthur ne se comportait pas normalement.

Il n'agissait pas non plus en total désaccord avec ce qu'il était, mais il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Plus distant, il avait préféré disparaître quelque part dans ce foutu village plutôt que de renter à l'auberge.

Et, quand Raven lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, l'apprenti prêtre l'avait clairement, et directement, repoussé, lui demandant même de rester bien sagement à l'auberge en l'attendant. Le chevalier, sentant bien qu'Arthur voulait vraiment avoir la paix, n'osait même plus sortir s'entraîner, craignant de croiser le jeune homme et de le mettre en colère.

Alors, depuis, il attendait en regardant les passants par la fenêtre, se demandant un peu ce qu'il avait pu faire pour qu'Arthur puisse lui en vouloir. Car, oui, il lui semblait évident que l'apprenti prêtre ne pouvait que lui en vouloir.

C'était, en tout cas, l'unique explication que Raven pouvait trouver pour expliquer son comportement. Et il n'était, d'ailleurs, pas vraiment le seul à chercher.

En le voyant attendre de cette manière que son compagnon de voyage daigne revenir, la serveuse de l'auberge, un petite blonde fort jolie aux cheveux ondulés et aux grands yeux ambrés, ne cessait d'avancer les plus improbables hypothèses chaque fois qu'elle passait prêt du chevalier.

- Vous avez tué son animal de compagnie ?

C'était sa dernière trouvaille, et elle semblait croire parfaitement ce qu'elle était en train de raconter, regardant même Raven avec une lueur accusatrice dans le regard. Le chevalier ne tourna même pas la tête dans sa direction alors qu'il répondait calmement :

- A moins qu'il ait domestiqué un démon… Je vois pas…

- Peut-être qu'il ne supporte plus votre manière d'être, proposa l'un des clients de l'auberge, un jeune homme au visage traversé par trois grades cicatrices.

Raven soupira longuement alors que, peu à peu, tous les clients de l'auberge semblaient se prendre à ce tout nouveau jeu qui venait de sortir.

« Pourquoi Arthur pouvait-il en vouloir à Raven ? »

- Moi je dis qu'il est juste de mauvaise humeur, finit par proposer un petit garçon au visage trop innocent pour son propre bien.

La petite fille installée face à lui le contredit bien rapidement.

- Mais tu ne comprends rien, c'est une dispute de couple !

- Ou alors, il est indisposé, avança un grand brun à lunettes alors qu'une blonde au regard froid répliquait :

- Est-ce que tu sais seulement dans quel cas de figure on utilise cette expression ?

Alors que le premier allait répliquer sur un ton acerbe, son voisin de table préféra le retenir alors qu'une petite brune à l'allure sympathique se mettait presque à hurler :

- Moi je pense qu'il est tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre !

A ces mots, Raven eu une réaction qui, en y pensant bien, était tout de même légèrement disproportionnée. Il s'était relevé d'un coup de sa chaise, la faisant tomber au sol, posant tout de suite les yeux sur la gamine qui avait osé dire à voix haute ce qui était tout simplement inconcevable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? De qui il est amoureux Arthur ?

La petite jeune fille le regarda un instant silencieusement, les yeux écarquillés. Elle disait cela, clairement, en plaisantant, et elle ne pensait pas que Raven s'énerverait aussi rapidement à ce sujet.

Heureusement, un jeune homme installé un peu plus loin lui vint en aide. D'une voix calme et apaisante, avec un sourire gentil pour compléter ce qu'il disait, il affirma :

- Vous… ne devriez pas vous en faire autant, je suis certain qu'il n'est amoureux de personne d'autre.

Le côté détendu et légèrement timide du jeune homme suffit à calmer le chevalier. Quelque part, ce garçon ressemblait à Arthur, et c'était sans doute ce qui lui permettait d'être encore en vie.

Ce qui était loin d'être le cas du jeune homme auburn juste en face qui cru bon de dire :

- Sauf que, comme tu ne connais pas ce garçon, tu n'as aucune certitude.

Raven regarda ce nouvel intervenant alors que le premier garçon répliquait rapidement :

- Mais ils sont arrivés dans l'après-midi, dans tous les cas, il n'aurait pas pu trouver le temps de chercher un amant ! Si ?

Le chevalier serra les poings, hésitant sérieusement à casser une chaise pour rappeler aux personnes présentes qu'il était encore là. Ces dernières discutaient à présent uniquement entre elles, cherchant toujours plus loin la raison de l'absence d'Arthur.

Il les fixa un à un, mais ces derniers l'ignoraient toujours.

Raven soupira longuement et s'installa au bar, se demandant si la serveuse allait arrêter de discuter avec deux garçons pour venir lui remplir un verre. Mais, il eut beau attendre, elle semblait trouver sa discussion plus intéressante que l'argent qu'il pourrait lui donner contre un peu d'alcool.

- Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas te torturer à ce point.

Raven tourna brusquement son visage vers l'homme qui osait, une fois de plus, interrompre sa réflexion. Mais il ne parvint pas à trouver la moindre insulte, l'ensemble de ses mots s'arrêtant au bout de ses lèvres.

A côté de lui, un verre entre les mains – un scotch, il en était certain – un inconnu le regardait du coin de l'œil, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il avait des cheveux blonds clairs, qu'il avait ramenés en arrière, sans doute d'un simple geste de la main.

Ses yeux gris, métalliques, fixaient le chevalier de leur éclat étrangement chaleureux. Et de la chaleur, Raven commençait à en sentir qui montait doucement en lui. Cet homme, face à lui, n'avait rien à voir avec les autres.

Il ne parlait pas bruyamment dans une foule indistincte. Il ne cherchait pas à participer à ce jeu stupide, à présent dirigé par un grand blond qui était monté sur une table pour arbitrer les débats.

Raven se ressaisit rapidement, se raclant la gorge et détournant le regard.

- Alors je devrais faire quoi au juste ? Attendre ?

- Exactement, répondit tout simplement l'autre en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

Raven soupira longuement, se sentant sérieusement déprimé alors que, derrière eux, le seul petit garçon présent dans la salle semblait avoir enfin compris qu'Arthur était plus qu'un ami pour lui. Ce, sous le rire de la fillette, plus jeune, assise en face de lui.

- Tu devrais attendre et, surtout, te contenter de faire confiance, continua l'autre distraitement.

Raven le regarda rapidement du coin de l'œil, mais l'homme ne le regardait même plus, terminant rapidement son verre. Il reposa ce dernier une fois vide et se dirigea, lentement, vers la sortie de l'auberge.

C'est exactement ce moment qu'Arthur choisit pour entrer en trombe dans l'auberge, essoufflé et légèrement rouge, sans doute d'avoir couru. Raven se redressa immédiatement, et le silence le plus total envahit la pièce.

Un peu surpris, l'apprenti prêtre s'avança cependant, et Raven se rendit compte qu'il portait un petit paquet dans les mains.

Derrière lui, l'homme sortit silencieusement après avoir accordé un dernier sourire au chevalier.

Arthur se plaça juste devant le chevalier, parlant immédiatement avant que Raven n'ait le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

- Pardon d'avoir mis aussi longtemps… Mais il m'a fallut un peu de temps pour trouver quelqu'un qui me laisse emprunter sa cuisine…

Le chevalier baissa les yeux et se rendit compte que, dans ce paquet qu'Arthur tenait si précieusement, il n'y avait qu'un gâteau. Il demanda, indécis :

- Heu… C'est pour quoi ça ?

Arthur rougit en détournant les yeux, et il dit, à voix basse :

- C'est… c'est pour vous…

Raven prit doucement ce présent qu'Arthur semblait avoir mis tant de temps à préparer pour lui. Il regarda, incrédule, l'apprenti prêtre qui prenait une teinte de plus en plus cramoisie.

- J… Joyeux anniversaire…

Et Raven se rappela soudainement que, oui, c'était bien le jour de sa naissance. Il l'avait lui-même oublié, n'y pensant plus depuis des années et il ne savait même pas comment le jeune garçon avait pu, lui, l'apprendre.

Mais, alors qu'il allait remercier le garçon, la serveuse intervint rapidement.

- Parce que c'est votre anniversaire ?

Elle avait parlé bien assez fort pour que toute l'auberge puisse l'entendre, et Raven sentit que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Et, effectivement, c'est la jeune fille brune qui lança les hostilités.

- Il faut fêter ça !

Et si toutes les autres personnes présentes n'étaient pas forcément aussi enjouées qu'elle, la serveuse semblait conquise et elle commença, immédiatement, à sortir les bouteilles des « grandes occasions ». Alors, motivés ou pas, les autres se mirent à boire en souhaitant, véritablement, un bon anniversaire à l'inconnu qu'était pour eux le chevalier.

Le gâteau d'Arthur fut partagé entre eux tous et, malgré les dires du jeune apprenti prêtre, Raven continua à affirmer qu'il était le meilleur qu'il ait jamais mangé.

Et la soirée commença de cette manière, l'alcool coulant à flot, entraînant même Raven dans une bonne humeur générale. Il se surprit même à toucher d'un peu trop prêt ce garçon aux cicatrices qui l'avait énervé peu de temps auparavant.

Mais, au bout de quelques heures, alors que deux des « invités » dansaient à présent enlacés tendrement sous les sifflements des filles, il se rendit compte qu'Arthur avait disparu à nouveau. Il avait beau regarder dans tous les recoins de la pièce, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de l'apprenti prêtre.

Inquiet, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il quitta rapidement la fête, sous les regards des moins alcoolisés, et il rejoignit rapidement la chambre qu'il devait, normalement, partager avec le jeune homme, espérant l'y retrouver.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais il repéra rapidement une forme allongée sur le lit, totalement immobile. Il s'approcha lentement, reconnaissant Arthur qui, les yeux fermés, respirait doucement.

Raven passa ses doigts entre les mèches de cheveux du jeune homme, et ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux en le regardant.

- Fatigué ? Demanda calmement Raven, murmurant presque.

Arthur hocha la tête lentement, et fit un sourire légèrement timide au chevalier.

- Je suis désolé… C'est sans doute d'avoir couru comme ça toute la journée…

Raven hocha la tête et s'allongea lentement sur le lit à son tour, prenant Arthur dans ses bras. Le jeune homme se blottit contre lui, murmurant pour la forme :

- Vous savez, vous pouvez retourner à la fête.

Raven lui sourit doucement, chuchotant en réponse :

- Et rater le meilleur moment de cet anniversaire ?

Le sourire d'Arthur s'agrandit alors que Raven l'embrassait doucement. Ce fut un baiser tendre, presque chaste, mais un baiser des plus agréables.

Arthur s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, laissant Raven dans un silence agréable. Le chevalier gardait tout contre lui ce si jeune garçon, songeant que, vraiment, s'il avait eu de nombreux anniversaires, celui-ci était très probablement le meilleur.

Oui, sans aucun doute…

* * *

><p>Voilà, nous sommes le 29 Novembre 2011 et Raven a aujourd'hui 28 ans.<p>

Petite précision, tous les personnages présents dans l'auberge dont les noms n'ont pas été dis viennent du roman où Raven est né (sa première apparition quoi). Ce sont, pour certains, ses amis, ses ennemis, des connaissances... Mais bref, je ne voyais pas pourquoi ils n'auraient pas le droit d'être là pour lui souhaiter cet anniversaire !

A savoir que j'ai vraiment fait un gâteau pour lui, au grand bonheur de mes parents... Oui, l'auteure aime (trop) ses personnages...

Bises à tous !

Plikt


End file.
